Lancer
History Lancer was born to a noble family living in the enigmatic Northern Continent. Growing up in a largely pampered home, the child grew bored of the monotonous lifestyle, and upon his 11th birthday, joined the local military group. With the Northern Continent lacking a ninja system, it was more centered around traditional military ranking with generals delivering orders from the capitol. By the time Lancer had turned 12, he was largely recognized as the land’s strongest spearmen, and as such was highly respected amidst the community. By the time he had turned 19, he had already attained a captain's ranking within the military's hierarchy, thus granting him greater levels of fame. Though, as a consequence, he would also begin to build enemies both out in the field, and within his own team. During a reconnaissance mission given directly by the emperor, Lancer would be betrayed by his closest friends. After the enemy would be alerted to his location, Lancer would be captured behind enemy lines and tortured for several years in an attempt to collect information of the Northern continent. Despite the horrifying tortures Lancer had to go through, he never once gave out information. Despite this unwavering loyalty, it did not stop him from turning his back on his country upon the moment he was released. Upon the eve of his 21st birthday, Lancer would go AWOL, and pursue the life of a bounty hunter. 2 years later, Lancer would find himself in the foreign world of the 5 great Nations in search of his latest target. To be continued~ Appearance Lancer wears a skin tight bodysuit made from finely woven koton threads, built specifically to protect him from bladed weapons such as Shuriken and swords. In addition to the threads, Lancer has a multitude of protection fuinjutsu lacing the suit as an additional means to make up for his overall lack of defensive capability in the midst of combat. Though the fuinjutsu are not just limited to his suit, as he also bares a set of earrings that contain a special seal used for combat. To hide his identity when on a job, Lancer wears a metallic skull mask over his face that has a number of beneficial effects for him. Personality Lancer is a fierce, but balanced warrior who enjoys combating a worthy opponent, but at his core he believes in justice and is easy to get along with. He is an agreeable youth acting out the role of one gentle in disposition yet strong in body. He has a playful attitude and takes a very carefree approach to life, but is quick to work himself into a frenzy during a heated battle. He is widely known as a brave, compassionate, and likeable young man in all of the 5 great nations. He mercilessly kills his enemies on the battlefield, but he respects faith and had the nobility to never once break a promise he had made He enjoys fishing, hunting, and hitting on cute girls. He is a proud warrior, someone who can't abandon a fight just because he's losing. He's ready to fight until the end, for the sake of his fighting will and also for his Master. He easily loses his cool, especially to insults calling him a dog. He's not interested in killing innocent people, though he still strictly follows the rules of the war to kill bystanders should he be ordered too. He's very keen on his mission and somehow professional in his "work". He's noble and he can't really stand people who're joking with him or simply betraying his trust. He's also easily touched by others problems and if he chooses to protect someone, he'll do his best till the very end. He really enjoys dating women or simply to spending his time in relaxing hobbies like fishing. Abilites Sharingan: This dōjutsu grants Lancer multiple enhanced visual powers, being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements. He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it, or else he risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements,relay recorded memories,apply deceptive hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotionless Defensively, Lancer was able to repel an enemy's technique that attacks his own mind Despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's eyes proved strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Tsukuyomi Mangekyo Sharingan: Through the use of his right Mangekyo Sharingan, Lancer is able to manipulate any weapon he comes into contact with via special juinjutsu. Currently the abilities of his left eye have yet to be revealed. Taijutsu: After so many years in the military, Lancer has gathered a multitude of martial arts that he can use to their highest potential. This includes things such as the Strong fist, the Gentle Fist, and the Inuzuka’s beastial fighitng style. Through the mastery of his own body, Lancer has also gained the ability to open 5 of the 8 inner gates, an impressive feat as most shinobi are unable to open even one. Explosion release: Through the use of explosive release, Lancer is able to create high intensity explosions by combining his Lighting and Earth elements. After having the surgery done to implant the Iwagakure Kinjutsu, Lancer has become far more effective in his application of this Bloodline trait by creating various constructs out of clay that have the ability to explode violently. Even his smallest construct has the ability to reduce a home to rubble, and render the human body in shambles. Aside from the Iwagakure Kinjutsu’s allotted ability, Lancer has shown a deadly proficiency in applying his explosion release to his masterful taijutsu abilities. Examples of such would be forcing explosive chakra into his opponent’s body through the gentle fist, or causing surface damage through the strong fist. Bojutsu: Lancer usually fights with a two meter spear, allowing him to only need to attack when an opponent enters his range. Such a distance as three meters between him and the opponent matters little, so while it is easier to thrust at an approaching enemy instead of moving out, he will still quickly close the distance between an opponent instead. All of his thrusts are enough to be called a final blow to strike the opponent down. The main strength of the weapon is in its swings rather than thrusting as its shape would indicate. Its wide swing utilizes its long range to not allow the enemy to dodge by stepping back. Partial retreat from a strike will not allow for escape, attempting a counterattack would result in receiving a slashed stomach, and simply going forward will result in a smashed rib from the long shaft of the lance. Thrusts are still dangerous, but it is possible to avoid an attack that targets a specific point once it has been seen through to allow for the strike to be redirected to create an opening. He fights with intensity, and it would normally be that closing in on an opponent in such a matter would be suicidal with such a long weapon. Lances are effective against swords because there is no effective way of parrying them with a sword. Strong rebuffs from a sword only results in a counterattack, while weak rebuffs do not create any openings. The most important part of a battle between the two is defeating the enemy while they are at the wrong range. Spearmen normally use their length and freedom of range to win a battle, and discarding such an advantage by closing in should mean defeat. Such by the book tactics mean little to him, as his ability with the lance shows no vulnerabilities due to not having to follow the general rule on lances. His strikes that are fast enough that even the after images are blurred allow him to easily remove any possible openings, and he can constantly increase the speed of his thrusts and make continuous attacks without allowing the slightest pause in between. Fuinjutsu: Despite not being on the level of the Uzumaki clan, Lancer has gathered a variety of Fuinjutsu that he has come to master for his specific uses in battle. Lancer is still able to place seals with just a brief amount of physical contact, and create powerful defensive seals meant to dampen the damage taken from certain techniques and situations. Inuzuka: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Lancer possesses enhanced canine-related human skills, his most powerful being his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Lancer can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average, making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent His sense of smell can clearly determine the physical condition of an individual, even from a considerable distance. Naturally, Lancer is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance and tracking missions. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. Because of his practised fighting style and the use of his clan's Four Legs Technique, Lancer has a quick reaction time, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast. Using this fighting-style, he practises his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks to the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. Firearms After spending some time in the 5 Great Nations, Lancer came to train with a multitude of firearms ranging from Sniper Rifles all the way to the average pistol. He found these methods to be very efficient when performing low key ops and assassination missions. The ammunition used by Lancer are usually Koton bullets that have explosive chakra applied to them through the Iwagakure Kinjutsu. Category:Male